The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hosta plant botanically known as Hosta hybrid and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Little Treasure’.
The new Hosta cultivar is a naturally-occurring sport of ‘Little Jay’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11/704,810, characterized by lance-shaped, dwarf-sized, leaves with blue green margins, light yellow to creamy leaf centers, vertical flower scapes with light purple flowers, suitable for landscape, potted culture, or cut flower arrangements. The new cultivar was discovered as a whole plant and selected during August 2005 in a controlled environment at Barneveld, The Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction of the new Hosta by division and tissue culture in a controlled environment in Barneveld, The Netherlands since 2005, has shown that the unique features of this new Hosta are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.